My Firearm is My Friend
by REMULA BLACK
Summary: Después del ataque del 9/11, América se aísla, negándose a entrar en contacto con otras personas por una paranoia a que lo lastimen. Nadie ha sido capaz de llegar a él o hacer que deje de dormir con una pistola a su lado. Pero ¿Puede salvarlo Inglaterra?
1. Un día normal acabado terriblemente mal

**Título:** Mi Arma de Fuego es Mi Amigo

**Capítulos:** 10 capítulos + Epilogo

**Disclaimer:** Este fic **NO** **ES MÍO**, es 100% propiedad de **Kirara2256**, quien amablemente me dejó traducirlo. Los agradecimientos a ella. Los personajes de Hetalia no me pertenecen, ¿Ven Yaoi explicito? ¿UsUk oficial? ¿No? ¡Entonces es evidente que todo es propiedad de Himaruya Hidekaz señores!

Aquí está su link para quien quiera leer su historia por completo en inglés y dejarle un Reviews: ht tp: / / www. fanfiction. net / u / 1575888 / kirara 2256 (Quitar los espacios)

**-.-**

**My Firearm is My Friend**

-.-.-.-.-.-

_Traducido por Remula Black_

-.-.-.-.-

Todo comenzó como cualquier otro día. Cualquier otro día normal, una mañana de Septiembre clara y nítida, brillante y soleada con algunas nubes blancas algodonosas que perezosamente flotaban en el cielo sobre las cabezas de las personas. Alfred decidió despertar un poco tarde por la mañana, ya que él no tenía que ir a las reuniones hasta altas horas de la tarde. Eran las ocho cuando la personificación de Estados Unidos finalmente decidió lanzar el confort mullido y cálido de su cama. El hombre abrió grande sus largas piernas sobre el borde del colchón; vaciló un poco cuando las plantas de sus pies entraron en contacto con el piso de madera de su dormitorio. El rubio ceniza estiró los brazos por encima de su cabeza antes de estirar sus miembros lánguidamente y echarlas hacia abajo sin fuerza a los costados.

El mundo de mañana pareció borroso y fuera de foco durante unos segundos antes de que América extendiera su mano hacia la mesita de noche y recuperara a Texas, colocando las gafas en la punta de su nariz donde pertenecían. Ahora con el mundo claro, sus ojos azules detrás de los lentes, Alfred se impulsó fuera de su cama; perezosamente se rascó el estómago bien entonado, mientras arrastraba los pies fuera de la habitación hacia el otro lado del hogar, donde estaba la cocina. Después de una larga noche de sueño y de no alimentarse, el hoyo aparentemente sin fondo del hombre estaba muriendo de hambre.

Empezó como un pequeño calambre en el cuello, que Alfred asumió solo era por dormir en una posición rara, incomoda, y tirada, usual en él. El hombre grande rápidamente torció su cuello y sintió un pequeño alivio cuando sus vértebras se rajaron cómodamente. Alfred se sentía un poco perezoso para cocinar por la mañana así que decidió que un tazón de Fruit Loops, otro tazón con bochas de helado, un plato de Apple Jacks y uno más de Lucky Charms sería suficiente para mantenerlo hasta más tarde. Felizmente tarareó para sí mismo – cercano a ser irónico – "My Country Tis of Thee" – al tiempo que abría el armario dónde guardaba todos sus cereales azucarados favoritos. Su cuello comenzó a doler un poco más mientras se servía el plato de Fruit Loops primero y luego le añadía un chorrito de una vieja leche fría. Hizo caso omiso de nuevo, suponiendo que se le iría después de una buena ducha caliente con un poco de R y R en su balcón.

El estadounidense – sin importarle que solo estuviera vestido con un pijama con fondo de vaqueros – salió a su balcón con vistas al cielo hermoso de la ciudad de Nueva York. A pesar de que todavía era relativamente temprano, la ciudad ya estaba viva y animada con las millones de personas que lo habitaban. Los hombres y mujeres iban a sus puestos de trabajo que amaban y odiaban. Las personas viajaban en el metro un poco sucio para llegar a un lugar u otro o se dedicaban a viajar en un taxi más caro. Todos los niños alegremente sentados en la escuela emocionados por el aprendizaje (bien, esto era una mentira). Alfred se sentía vigorizado cuando escuchaba desde la escuela de los chicos la "Pledge Allegiance", llenándose su cuerpo con el amor que su pueblo sentía por su país, por él.

Él se dejó caer en una de las sillas de playa, colocando los pies sobre la mesita; como le gustaba el calor del sol por la mañana en su piel y la pequeña brisa fresca. Otoño caería muy pronto. Esto dejó una sensación un poco deprimente en el americano, pues absolutamente el verano era su estación favorita del año; pero, siempre optimista, se dijo que el verano pronto estaría aquí de nuevo. Los años parecían volar cuando eras cercano a ser un inmortal, un inmortal cercano que resultó tener un poco más de trescientos veinte años.

Esa era la parte divertida que viene con ser la personificación de un país. Que nunca morías. Bien, no tan fácil por lo menos, de ahí el término _cercano a ser un inmortal_.

Por el momento, Alfred había acabado con su primera copa de frutas y Lucky Charms azucarada, aunque su cuello le molestaba más, extendiéndose a sus hombros un poco. Su cabeza también le estaba molestando un poco, pero por ese tiempo no era más que una vibración de luz en la parte posterior de su cráneo. Aun así, el siempre optimista Alfred sacudió los sentimientos que le cubrían con más comida y un par de _Advil_ si es necesario.

Alfred lanzó su cuarto cuenco acabado y el último de cereal en el fregadero, decidiendo si limpiarlos o dejarlos a la ama de llaves. No podía recordar si hoy era uno de los días que venía a limpiar su casa (alguien tenía que hacerlo, porque si Alfred dejaba por su cuenta limpiar las cosas, definitivamente no pasaría nada bueno). El estadounidense se extendía un poco, moviendo los hombros y tarareando con un suspiro mientras se dirigía al baño, no sería malo tomar un Advil. Agarró una de las pequeñas pastillas de color rojo en el gabinete de medicinas antes de bajar de nuevo a la cocina a buscar un vaso con agua para acompañarlo. Empujó la pastilla un poco a la parte posterior de la garganta, llevándola hacia abajo con un gran trago de agua fría. Dejó escapar un suspiro fresco al haber realizado la píldora su camino con éxito hacia el interior sin que él se ahogara.

Alfred se quedó allí por un instante, solamente mirando al espacio y de repente perdiéndose en una especie de otro mundo. Algo… algo no le parecía bien esa mañana. Algo _no se sentía_ bien. En la parte posterior de su cerebro una sensación de muerte inminente estaba zumbando como una abeja agitada. **"Cálmate Al… no pasa nada. Estás bien, el país está bien. Todo está **_**Hunky Dory**_**".** Él se dijo palabras de ánimo a sí mismo, asegurándose que la pequeña abeja zumbando en su mente era completamente inventada. El rubio ceniza se alejó de la pileta, trayendo nuevamente el vaso de cristal a sus labios y dando otro largo trago del líquido frío. Fue entonces cuando ocurrió el primer ataque.

Alfred lo sintió en el pecho. Sintió como si alguien hubiera tomado una navaja de plata brillante y le dio una rápida punzada en el corazón. Él gritaba de dolor en un estado de shock, escupiendo una bocanada de agua en el piso de madera dura. El dolor fue rápido y se desvaneció en unos pocos segundos, haciendo que el estadounidense se quedara de pie ahí, confundido, limpiándose la boca, preguntándose qué diablos podría haber provocado ese dolor.

Solo había una cosa que podría provocar un dolor de esa magnitud en su cuerpo. Guerra. No había guerra, el mundo estaba relativamente tranquilo en la actualidad. Entonces, ¿Porqué su cuerpo estaba adolorido igual como si su gente estuviera luchando?

El dolor volvió a golpearlo, mucho más intenso en ésta ocasión. Haciendo estragos en su pecho y haciéndolo gritar a él, dejando caer su vaso al suelo donde vería su fin en pedazos. Alfred se llevó las manos al pecho, cayendo sobre sus rodillas y enroscándose en sí mismo. El dolor no desapareció esta vez, se mantuvo, quemando y palpitando en lo profundo de su pecho. La respiración se hizo dificultosa, el sudor brilló sobre su piel soleada, su corazón palpitaba y se exprimía. En su brazo izquierdo se sentía un hormigueo extraño, como si alguien pesado estuviera sentado sobre él, su cuello y su hombro estaban lastimados y le era difícil respirar. Alfred no podía negarlo, a juzgar por los síntomas se notaba que estaba teniendo un ataque al corazón. El estadounidense sabía que no iba morir por ello, pero eso no hacía que el dolor sea menos horrible.

Solo había una cosa que podía llevar a su cuerpo a sufrir este tipo de enfermedad… alguien atacó su capital. Alguien estaba atacando Washington DC. Pero, ¿Quién? ¿Quién se atrevería a atacar a los Estados Unidos de América? Era uno de los países más poderosos de la tierra, si caía, todo el mundo caía. Así qué, ¿Por qué alguien…?

Nunca llegó a terminar su debate interno porque antes el próximo ataque se apoderó de él. Sus miembros comenzaron a debilitarse, a adormecerse. Se sentía como si un dentista le hubiera inyectado todo el lado izquierdo con novocaína. Él comenzó a sentir pánico. ¿Qué más podría salir mal? De repente, la parte de atrás de su cabeza fue completamente dividida con un horrible dolor, rasgándolo a lo largo de la parte interior de su cráneo con gran ferocidad. Alfred cerró los ojos, dejando escapar un grito destrozado, arrastrando las palabras con agonía.

Alfred se dio la vuelta a un lado, llorando y gritando mientras el dolor sacudía su cuerpo. Se agarró la cabeza y de repente sintió que algo espeso y pegajoso pasaba por su frente y empapaba sus mechones de pelo rubio ceniza. Tembloroso y débil llevó su mano para inspeccionar que era la sustancia desconocida, a pesar de que ya tenía una idea bastante buena. Efectivamente, cuando sacó su mano y la trajo hacia abajo ésta estaba cubierta de la sustancia negra pegajosa: sangre. Alfred estaba temblando incontrolablemente cuando llevó la mano sostenida a la cabeza para examinar el lugar exacto por donde la sangre brotaba. Sus dedos callosos rozaron la frente, en donde el estadounidense pronto se encontró con heridas muy grandes que se rasgaron a través de su delicada piel debajo de la línea del pelo.

Alfred sintió que su visión se volvía borrosa, no solo porque estaba a punto de perder la consciencia, sino porque sabía que su país estaba bajo ataque. Su gente, sus hijos, estaban siendo atacados. No fue su repentina caída de salud lo que le daba miedo, era la pérdida de sus hijos lo que hacía que sus ojos se desenfocaran por las lágrimas. Las gotas saladas corrían por sus mejillas dejando manchas húmedas a su paso. Su pueblo estaba siendo atacado, y a juzgar por su estado actual, estaba ocurriendo justo afuera de su puerta.

Alfred rodó sobre su estómago y fijó sus ojos en la puerta de cristal que llevaba a su balcón. Tenía que ver, tenía que observar lo que estaba sucediendo. Él tenía que saber. Ataque al corazón, derrame cerebral y heridas horribles, tenía que ver lo que estaba sucediendo. El gran cuerpo del estadounidense temblaba, su respiración era trabajosa, forzándola en cortos jadeos, su cuerpo estaba débil y apenas podía moverse. Pero a pesar de todo el dolor, lo empujó hasta dar más allá del punto de cien por ciento y comenzó a arrastrarse de un modo patético a la puerta de cristal. Tenía que ver. Tenía que ver. Después de muchos minutos largos, un penoso y angustiado Alfred llegó a la puerta, pero su voluntad y su cuerpo estaban empezando a menguar. Él agarró la manija con su brazo bueno, apretando los dientes y usando toda la fuerza que le quedaba para correrla aunque sea unos centímetros de la baranda del balcón y mirar la ciudad.

No era una bonita vista. Era horrible.

En la distancia podía observarse. Enorme, ondulante, el humo coloreado se elevó encima del cielo que una vez estuvo pintando de un color azul brillante ahora oscurecido. Llamas desintegraban las paredes de los edificios con su fulgor ardiente en tonos rojos y naranjas. La gente corría por las calles, lejos del caos, rezando para que todas sus vidas sean salvadas. Alfred podía sentir los bordes de la oscuridad arrastrándose a lo largo de su visión, amenazando con tomarlo y tirarlo hacia el fondo en las profundidades del abismo de la inconsciencia. Iba a desmayarse. Él lo sabía. No había manera de que pudiera detenerlo. La vista de las Torres Gemelas ardiendo y en ruinas fueron demasiado para que su débil cuerpo pudiera soportarlo.

En su mente podían oírse gritos. Tantos lamentos, tantos gritos de agonía de su pueblo muriendo en el fuego enfurecido. Su cuerpo se sentía como si estuviera sentado en una cama de alfileres y agujas cada vez que todos y cada uno moría en el caos. Era demasiado para que un hombre lo soportara.

Alfred soltó la manija de la puerta y se desplomó de nuevo a un lado, demasiado débil para moverse y tomar un teléfono para pedir ayuda. Su fuerza se había gastado. Él se encontraba inmóvil y apenas respiraba. Con su visión borrosa exploró la habitación una vez más, cuando se sintió desvanecer de la realidad. Echó un vistazo al calendario colgado en el lado de la nevera con un imán, el imán dónde había una foto de él y su buen amigo, Arthur, cuando habían viajado al Will Wood juntos durante el verano. Justo debajo de la foto se veía la fecha, mentalmente instalándola en su cerebro.

11 de Septiembre de 2001.

Ese sería un día que nunca olvidaría.

_~Continuará~_

_Referencias Médicas:_

_Advil: _es una marca de ibuprofeno, un antiinflamatorio no esteroide. Es fabricado por Pfizer y ha estado en el mercado desde 1984. Se introdujo inicialmente como una receta de AINE, utilizada para condiciones tales como artritis reumatoide, (Puedo hacer testimonio de eso, a mi hermana le hace bien) en el año 1969 en el Reino Unido (¡Iggy!) y en 1974 en los Estados Unidos. El ibuprofeno se puede comprar sin receta en Reino Unido desde 1983 bajo el nombre de "Nurofen" y en USA desde 1984 bajo el nombre de "Advil".

_Novocaína:_ un fármaco que bloquea la conducción nerviosa, previniendo el inicio y la propagación del impulso nervioso. Por esta característica se le confiere la capacidad de de actuar como un anestésico local y generalmente es utilizada para combinarla con otros medicamentos. Se introdujo en 1905, siendo el primer anestésico local sintético y es un aminoéster.

**[Espacio de las Notas de Luni]**

¡Holas a todos! Bien, como verán les he traído una nueva traducción. Todo un desafío para mí, teniendo en cuenta el tipo de inglés al que estoy acostumbrada. Fuck, nunca me había planteado lo mucho que detestaba el inglés estadounidense hasta ahora. ¡Ahora entiendo más que nunca el horror de Iggy! Me ha dado unos dolores de cabeza terribles… ToT

Aunque bueno, este fic lo vale. Lo vale muchísimo.

Como verán, la _temática_ es delicada. Estoy segura que cada una/o de ustedes recordarán ese trágico y horroroso día. La mayoría seguro estaba como yo –pegada al televisor sin poder creerlo- y vamos, en ese entonces tenía… ¿Cuánto?... ¡Siete años! ¡Y aún lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer! Si eso me pasó a mí que estaba del otro lado de América, no me quiero ni imaginar cómo habrá sido para ellos, que lo vieron en vivo, que estuvieron ahí, que incluso _estuvieron_ ahí. Tan doloroso e imposible de olvidar. Quizá por eso me atrajo este fic, porque retrata lo que vivió Alfred luego de esto. Me pareció bastante original la idea de la autora con respecto a las consecuencias que tuvo en Alfred el atentado. Y también su recuperación. No hay muchos fics de esto, aunque hay uno en español que personalmente es mi preferido, adoro ese fic por tantas cosas. Pero bueno, ya me estoy yendo del tema.

Espero que les haya gustado este primer capítulo. Ni idea de cuándo publicaré el segundo, pero les comento que –para quienes ya leyeron el fic en inglés como para los que no – aparecerá Arthur *-*

Ok, eso es todo. ¡Nos leemos la próxima!

PD: Por cierto, para quienes estén interesados en mis otros fics, así como estoy yendo, lo más próximo en ser publicado será "Romantic Love" (Les juro, AMO como está quedando, me fascina ese final *-*) y "Simplemente Necesidad". En orden de avances, lo otro más cercano es la segunda parte de "Cadenas del Alma" y dos one-shots nuevos que están por la mitad. "Juguemos a Rodear" también está bastante cerca. Pero no estoy segura de cuando los subiré. Aunque estoy haciendo el intento por avanzar lo más posible que mi horario me permite, -Por Dios, estoy prácticamente 12 horas en el colegio- así que espero que sean capaces de esperar ^^U

¡Nos vemos! ¡Cuídense! ¡Bye!

…

Se despide Remula Black.


	2. El miedo de no saber

**Título:** Mi Arma de Fuego es Mi Amigo

**Capítulos:** 9 capítulos + Epilogo

**Disclaimer:** Este fic **NO** **ES MÍO**, es 100% propiedad de **Kirara2256**, quien amablemente me dejó traducirlo. Los agradecimientos a ella. Los personajes de Hetalia no me pertenecen, ¿Ven Yaoi explicito? ¿UsUk oficial? ¿No? ¡Entonces es evidente que todo es propiedad de Himaruya Hidekaz señores!

Aquí está su link para quien quiera leer su historia por completo en inglés y dejarle un Reviews: ht tp: / / www. fanfiction. net / u / 1575888 / kirara 2256 (Quitar los espacios)

**-.-**

**My Firearm is My Friend**

-.-.-.-.-.-

_Traducido por Remula Black_

-.-.-.-.-

Nadie sabía en qué condición estaba actualmente Estados Unidos. Ni Japón, ni Francia, ni Alemania, ni siquiera Inglaterra –la persona más cercana a Alfred- tenían idea del estado en el que se encontraba la personificación de la nación. Cuando Arthur vio el informe que dio la prensa sobre el ataque esa mañana de Septiembre, la sangre en sus venas se heló. Sus pulmones se estrecharon tanto en su pecho que le hacía daño incluso la respiración menos profunda. La cabeza del británico giró y el mundo entero pareció ir más lento en ese instante en que vio el video de las torres gemelas cayendo presas de las llamas de las explosiones y a la gente saltando desde las vertiginosas alturas de los edificios, eligiendo caer a su suerte en vez de ser quemados vivos. Las delgadas y pálidas manos de Arthur comenzaron a temblar haciendo que el líquido de color marrón oscuro en su taza de té diera la bienvenida a los bordes del objeto de porcelana y cayera al suelo, donde se quedó en el olvido hasta que se hundiera en la madera, causando manchas de agua.

Él puso de nuevo la taza de té en el plato y lo colocó sobre la mesa a duras penas. El británico empujó su silla hacia atrás con un chirrido fuerte antes de apresurarse, sin contemplarlo, para poder llegar al teléfono en su estado de pánico. Arthur arrebató el teléfono del gancho, dejándolo caer una vez con su prisa antes de que él maldijera y escogiera el electrónico que sostenía. Sus dedos rápidamente trazaron los números familiares del teléfono de Alfred. El británico esperó demasiado impaciente, golpeando con su pie el suelo y tamborileando con los dedos sobre la encimera de granito de la cocina de su casa.

Después de varios tonos se escuchó un click en el otro extremo de la línea que hacía un recorrido a través del Océano Atlántico. "¡Hey! ¿Qué pasa?", la alegre voz de Alfred hizo eco en la oreja de Arthur y el inglés suspiró en gran medida de alivio.

"Oh, Alfred, gracias a Dios. Yo estaba tan preocupado por ti. Acabo de ver el ataque en la tele y…"

"¡No estoy aquí en este momento así que deja tu nombre y tú número y me pondré en contacto contigo pronto, más tarde!". El corazón de Arthur se hundió abajo en lo más profundo del hoyo de su estómago cuando se dio cuenta que era solo el contestador automático y la brillante bola de energía sin fin que era él mismo. Que Alfred no contestara el teléfono solo causó temor y la ansiedad de Arthur subió hasta los cielos, mientras que su corazón golpeaba salvajemente en el pecho. El británico desistió de aquella línea y decidió hacer la siguiente mejor opción. Llamó al número del hermano gemelo de Alfred, Matthew.

Las manos de Arthur temblaban y se equivocó unas cuantas veces al momento de recordar el número del canadiense, se maldijo a si mismo varias veces antes de finalmente acertarle. La paciencia era una virtud a los ojos de Arthur, pero también era horrible tenerla cuando estabas tan ansioso como en este momento. Se tomó unos segundos antes de que el otro extremo de la línea hiciera click y una tímida voz nerviosa hiciera eco en el oído de Arthur. "¿Ho-hola? Lo siento, pero… ¿podemos hacer esto rápido? Estoy muy ocupado en este instante…"

"¿Matthew? Es Arthur".

"Oh, Ho-hola Arthur… um… estoy suponiendo que ya viste las noticias ¿eh?", la voz del canadiense era pesada y sombría al segundo que le preguntaba a Arthur sobre el conocimiento de la situación.

"Desafortunadamente sí, lo hice… um… no has hablado con Alfred aún… ¿verdad?". Arthur siguió adelante con sus esperanzas a pesar de que él ya sabía que no serían más que destruidas.

"No… no lo he hecho… pero es un caos donde estoy ahora. Los aeropuertos de mi país tratan de recoger tantos aviones estadounidenses como nos sea posible desde el aeropuerto de Nueva York que está, obviamente, fuera de servicio…" explicó el niño tímido. Por supuesto. La esperanza sobre la cual Arthur estaba de pie fue enviada hacia abajo en su desesperación silenciosa. "Tú no has tenido noticias de él, ¿ve-erdad?" Matthew sonó esperanzador, aunque Arthur podría intuir que él también estaba preparado para una decepción.

Arthur negó con la cabeza –sin recordar que Matthew no podía ver el movimiento- "No… no las he tenido. Traté de llamarlo a su teléfono pero no hizo ni un minuto y me pasó a buzón de voz…".

"Oh…", fue todo lo que escapó de los labios de la nación canadiense. Ambos extremos de la línea se quedaron en silencio durante varios minutos. Como no quería tratar con el silencio incómodo Matthew continuó primero. "Estoy muy pre-preocupado por él… no sé qué tipo de efectos tuvieron los ataques en su cuerpo, pero a juzgar por las imágenes en la televisión… no pueden ser buenos…".

Arthur recordó brevemente su etapa de la Segunda Guerra Mundial y el bombardeo en Londres. Los efectos de las bombas de Alemania en su país noche tras noche habían dejado a la nación británica colgando como en sus últimos retazos de vida. Él se estremeció ante los fantasmales dolores que lo exprimieron dentro de las profundidades de su pecho por las horribles memorias de la prueba. "No, no… no pueden…" Arthur quería volar, nadar, correr, caminar, cualquier cosa que le llevara al otro lado del charco, a Nueva York, al lado de Alfred, no importaba lo difícil que fuera llegar. Sin embargo… él no podía irse. Por lo que sabía, quien quiera que haya atacado a Estados Unidos podía estar planeando atacar a su país también. Todo era un juego peligroso de espera, llena de ansiedad y paranoia.

"Sé cómo te sientes…" La voz de Matthew interrumpió el mar sin fin de pensamientos oscuros del británico. "Quieres verlo ¿cierto?" Arthur apretó los labios y tomó una respiración superficial. "Créeme, si pudiera estar solo al lado de él… es mi hermano, Arthur. Es parte esencial del mundo para mí… pero ahora me necesitan aquí, y aún cuando sea contrario a lo que quiero debo escuchar a mi jefe". El dolor que se vislumbraba en la tímida voz del canadiense era bastante obvio. Se sentía tan mal como Arthur.

Arthur se humedeció sus secos labios y tomó otro tembloroso suspiro antes de lentamente responder. "Si… supongo que tienes razón… por favor, si te enteras de algo, llámame de inmediato… prométemelo".

"… Te lo prometo".

Breves palabras de despedida se intercambiaron las naciones británicas y canadienses antes de que las líneas fueran cortadas y todo se volviera vacío y silencioso. Arthur colocó silenciosamente el aparato en su lugar. Se arrastró muy lentamente de nuevo a la sala donde sus piernas temblorosas apenas lograron retenerlo el tiempo suficiente hasta que se desplomó hacia debajo de su silla, donde su té de la tarde fue dejado abandonado a enfriarse. El inglés se inclinó hacia delante, colocando los codos sobre sus rodillas y enterrando su cara profundamente en sus manos pálidas. Notó su respiración entrecortada antes de exhalarla lentamente con los labios fruncidos mientras trataba de luchar contra las lágrimas. Solo rezaba para que donde quiera que se encontrara en aquel momento Alfred estuviera a salvo y bien cuidado ya que cruzar el Océano Atlántico no era una opción.

Al día siguiente, Arthur fue dejado caliente e irritado en su uniforme de guardia tradicional de paño grueso rojo y negro. El enorme sombrero sobre su cabeza de piel de oso hacía sudar su cuero cabelludo y el flequillo se adhería a su frente –bloqueándole la vista a sus ojos verdes-. La nación británica no se atrevió a sacar el pelo de sus ojos como él estaba destinado a tener un aspecto nítido y permanecer en el tiempo perfecto mientras marchaba a la cabeza de la flota de guardias reales –el estoque impreso rígidamente en su brazo-. Arthur y la flota de guardias uniformados en sincronización marcharon juntos por el jardín frontal del Palacio de Buckingham, donde cientos y cientos de ciudadanos británicos se apegaban a las puertas con caras estoicas, serios y desgastados.

Arthur se detuvo, deslizando su brazo hacía un lado y quedándose de pie inmóvil como una estatua de piedra. Como capitán, tomó aire profundamente y gritó su mandato, "¡Compañía completa presenten sus armas!" El regimiento obedeció la orden, rompiendo filas para presentar sus fusiles en el perfecto tiempo juntos. En un momento, y después de un par de comandos más, la Banda de la Marcha Real comenzó a tocar una melodía que Arthur conocía demasiado bien.

_The Star Spangled Banner_ sonaba orgullosa y verdadera para el corazón del país del que Estados Unidos se había separado hace casi dos siglos y medio. Lo bueno de ser parte de la Guardia Real hace un par de años era que había preparado a Arthur para permanecer estoico e impasible a pesar que el interior de su corazón se hundía en un agujero negro de vacío y desesperación. Todavía no había información sobre el estado actual de Alfred y eso estaba rompiendo el interior del británico. No tenía ni idea si su mejor amigo estaba vivo y bien, o colgando sobre el borde de la muerte. El no saber era lo que más asustaba a Arthur.

Sin embargo, ahí estaba, de pie, con la Guardia, rindiendo homenaje a su ex colonia británica y honrando a Estados Unidos en la que debía ser su hora más oscura.

"_Si las naciones son la gente y los himnos nacionales sus canciones de cuna, entonces aquí está la madre Inglaterra, cantando a su afligido niño estadounidense". _

La Reina de Arthur dio una pequeña risa trayendo su taza de porcelana favorita a los labios, "Quien quiera que haya dicho esa línea realmente no tenía idea de lo acertado que estaba". Ella tomó un sorbo de su té con delicadeza, gracia y un equilibrio extremo. Arthur se sentó en la silla frente a ella, una bandeja con sándwiches de pepino cortados en rodajas finas, Scones recién horneados aún calientes, pasteles y galletas, y de todas las variedades, todo rodeado por pequeños vasos rellenos de con una crema fresca y espesa, y frutas dulces conservadas. Por lo general, la Reina tomaba su té de la tarde con sus familiares y amigos, pero después de la ceremonia en frente del palacio había solicitado que solo Arthur la acompañara a la costumbre tradicional británica.

Arthur disfrutaba de su hora del té, tanto como la persona a su lado, pero hoy todo lo que podía hacer era mirar fijamente la taza inexpresivamente y reflexionar mirando la superficie ondulante del líquido humeante. No sentía ninguna necesidad de tomar un sorbo de té con ella y disfrutar de un scone, solo quería sentarse allí, y solo mirar la taza.

La Reina llevó su taza abajo hacia su platillo, colocándolo sobre el plato a penas audiblemente con un _tintineo_. Sintió la angustia de Arthur, y decidió actuar sobre ello: "Estás muy preocupado, Arthur. Darías cualquier cosa por estar allí, lo puedo ver en tus ojos".

Arthur lentamente la miró y parpadeó un par de veces antes de responder: "No, por supuesto que no Majestad. Me siento honrado de estar disfrutando el té de la tarde con usted, siento no haber estado muy animado a pesar de lo amable que fue al ofrecerme su invitación". Si había algo que Arthur sabía cómo hacerlo era ocultar sus emociones y hablar a su manera para salir de una discusión. "Por favor, perdóneme. Ahora, ¿Qué era lo que estábamos hablando antes?". Arthur colocó sus propias preocupaciones y problemas en el camino de regreso a su mente hasta el lugar dónde por lo general los mantenía cuando no los necesitaba. El británico tomó su taza de té y sorbió, solo para encontrar que de alguna manera, su elección habitual de bebida no cumplía sus gustos.

"No voy a molestarme contigo por tener sentimientos, Arthur. Humano, animal o nación, todos los seres vivos tienen pensamientos y sentimientos". Tomó otro sorbo de su té. "Así que dime, Arthur, ¿Qué sientes en este momento? Y no intentes ocultar algo de mí".

Arthur se mostró reacio, más que reacio. Él nunca compartía sus sentimientos con nadie, solo consigo mismo, y de vez en cuando con extraños al azar cuando estaba demasiado borracho. "Bueno, yo…" él se detuvo y dudó una vez más.

"Por favor querido, no tengas miedo de mí. Yo soy primero tu amiga, y segundo tu Reina". Ella sonrió suavemente como si fuera una madre que estaba teniendo un corazón a corazón con su hijo. Para ella, Arthur era tanto su hijo como ella lo era para él, siendo lo que era, una nación.

"Bueno, yo… yo estoy con mucho… mie-do. Tengo miedo porque… bueno… no sé…"

"¿Tú no sabes qué?".

"No, yo, literalmente, no lo sé. No estoy seguro de si Alfred está bien cuidado o si está acostado boca abajo en el piso de su apartamento… No sé si él está bien… eso es lo que me aterra…"

La Reina tuvo los pensamientos de Arthur en consideración y los procesó antes de dar su respuesta bien culta. "Entiendo que la idea de no saber es muy terrorífica. Yo también quisiera saber si el Sr. Jones está a salvo. Solo me he cruzado con él en pocas ocasiones, pero parece ser un chico muy dulce, querido". Arthur se limitó a asentir en acuerdo; en realidad no quería exagerar sus sentimientos por Alfred.

"A pesar de lo que pudo haber sucedido en nuestro pasado… Alfred sigue siendo un amigo muy querido para mí. Puede que sea terco, insufrible, incompetente, y…" la Reina lo interrumpió.

"Yo entiendo, él es difícil de manejar". Ella se rió un poco, al momento que paró a Arthur de seguir usando cada palabra en el diccionario para describir a la nación americana.

"Oh, bi-bien… bueno… a pesar de que Alfred tiene sus defectos y deficiencias él… él es muy querido para mí… y… no puedo imaginarme la vida sin esa sonrisa tonta de mirar embobado suya".

"Suenas como si estuvieras enamorado", sonrió tímidamente la Reina.

"¿Perdón?" Arthur podía sentir el rubor avergonzado entendiéndose por sus mejillas.

"Oh, nada, solo pensaba para mí misma en voz alta. Sin embargo, lo esencial en esta situación es que tú debes partir a América y encontrar a Alfred y asegurarte que está bien". Arthur asintió con la cabeza en acuerdo. "Entonces, está arreglado. Por la presente te eximo de cualquier asunto que puedas tener y tendrás que volar hacia los Estados Unidos mañana por la mañana".

Arthur casi derramó todo su té en su regazo. "¿Dis-discúlpeme? Lo siento Majestad, pero yo simplemente no puedo hacer eso. Es mucho lo que tengo que manejar aquí. Te-tengo una reunión con el Primer Ministro y uno con el Parlamento, así como mis deberes de guardia. ¡También tengo un gato en casa que no puedo dejar para irme a una especie de aventura y además…!".

"Bien, entonces, te lo ordeno. Ahora no te preocupes por esas cosas, amor. Yo me encargaré de todo, tú solamente prepáralo bien todo y estate listo para mañana, haré que un conductor vaya y te recoja a tu casa". Y con esa declaración fue dicho y hecho. Una vez que la Reina había tomado una decisión, Arthur sabía que la mujer no se rendiría hasta que Arthur mismo lo dejara y presentara. Ella era tan persistente.

Arthur solo sonrió con la más pequeña sonrisa, y le agradeció a su amable Reina.

_Voy por ti, Alfred._

_Continued…_

**Rincón de las Notas de Luni:**

¡Holas a todos! Si, por fin terminé el segundo capítulo. No lo he podido editar porque hay tormenta y en cualquier momento se corta la luz, así que mil disculpas por las fallas ya sean en gramática y ortografía. Decidí publicar primero este porque lo tenía medio varado. Pero sigo trabajando con el resto, no lo duden. Empecé la Universidad, así que no estoy segura de poder publicar tan aprisa, no obstante seguiré haciendo mi mayor esfuerzo para que no se mueran esperando xP

Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, que como verán, está centrado en Arthur. Ya para el próximo cap sabrán que sucedió con Alfred. ya quiero llegar a eso yo también *-*

De acuerdo~ mando saludos a Ceci, Myo, Lei, Cat y Naty que son las que me aguantan a mí y cada idea y locura mía. ¡Las quiero a todas!

¡Nos vemos, gente! ¡Cuídense y suerte en cualquier cosa en la que estén! Byeeeee!


End file.
